


Deprivation

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, hints of sexy times, mostly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is keeping Mario awake and for once not in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation

Mario was the first one to fall over the edge his stick load coating his stomach, the looks on Mario's face triggered Marco's own release who came hard inside of his little lover. Marco pulled out and settled down next Mario ready for sleep. 

“Mm so tired” Marco yawned  
Mario laughed “You are always sleepy after sex”  
“My dick just exploded”  
Mario rolled his eyes “My prostate just took a good pounding”  
It was Marco's turn to laugh “You just lay there while I pound your sweet little hole”

Mario said nothing just gave Marco a hard playful shove but it wasn't long until the blond fell asleep. Mario sighed as the sound of Marco's loud snoring echoed in the room. If Mario hated anything about Marco it was his snoring the younger man couldn't stand it. 

Mario rolled over to the edge over the bed and squeezed his pillow over his head to try and block out the snoring only that ended up being a mistake as Marco rolled over edging Mario's body over the bed. Mario chuckled Marco was a terrible person to sleep with. Marco tossed a hand over hitting Mario dead in the face Mario took matters into his own hands and bit Marco's finger. 

“Ouch, what the fuck Mario?”  
“Move up you are squashing me”  
“Sorry babe” Marco rolled over giving Mario his own space again. Mario sighed happily as he room went quiet and slowly started to close his eyes when the snoring started again. 

“Oh Marco” Mario was almost in tears with the frustration of not being able to sleep, Mario settled comfortably in the warmth of his duvet with his teeth sunk into his lip to ignoring the frustrating sound. Marco made a rather loud sound then rolled over taking half of the covers with him. Mario sighed and rolled over hugging Marco's back to keep himself warm he finally settled down and fell asleep when. 

“Mario you horny cunt, not now” Marco shoved Mario's body up the bed  
“No, i'm cold”  
Marco chuckled “Then put a blanket on, no wonder you are always tired in the mornings” 

Mario resisted the chance to smack Marco around the head and rolled over taking as much cover as possible before Marco fell asleep again. Mario fell asleep this time he was woken up by the alarm. 

“Come on sleeping beauty” Marco gave Mario a little shove  
“No” was all Mario said and rolled over cocooning himself in the duvet  
“Mario come on”  
Mario happily ignored Marco and sighed happily dozing when two strong hands pulled him up from the bed and let the cold morning air over take his body. 

“Get dressed Mario” 

Mario more zombie like than human pulled on his clothes, quickly did something with his hair and brushed his teeth “Can I go to bed now?”  
“maybe if you wouldn't stay up grinding against me you wouldn't be so tired”  
“You stole the duvet”  
“You will say anything” Marco laughed “Come on you like breakfast”  
“I would rather be asleep”

Later on that day the whole National team had finished and washed up after a hard day of training and were playing fifa in the lounge. Mario had climbed into Marco's lap and happily cuddled into him. Lukas stared and turned to Bastian “Can I sit on you like that?”  
“Oh my god no”  
“Fuck you Bastian”  
“Later my dear Lukas” Lukas smirked and said nothing while Marco stroked a hand in his little lovers hair soothingly.

“Mario you won the last game so it's your turn to play Toni” Jerome said  
“Mario?” Jerome snapped  
“Fucking gays asleep” Jerome laughed heavily “Marco stop keeping him up all night”  
“I didn't” Marco blushed  
“Actually I heard you” A rather innocently looking Erik Durm said  
Marco smirked “Actually it was Mario who wanted it all night”

Nearly everyone in the room started to laugh while Mario was still fast asleep pressed into the love of his life.


End file.
